In the art of DC to DC converters, one of the most common topologies is a tertiary winding in the primary of the converter transformer which winding allows the core to reset by clamping it back to the primary voltage. A difficulty associated with that form of operation is that the tertiary voltage must rise considerably above the positive rail voltage which means that a transistor having a higher voltage breakdown, approximately twice the voltage that would normally be used, is required for turning the rail voltage off. A topology known as a two transistor forward converter where a transistor is positioned on the top side of the transformer and another is positioned on the bottom side of the transformer and in operation you turn both transistors on and off simultaneously and provide a diode clamp for opposite ends of the transformer to the top and bottom rails is known in the prior art. With that topology, the top transistor has to be driven with a separate drive transformer. The present invention is directed to a configuration which eliminates the need for the drive transformer.